Sasuke No your Average Story
by hinatadeservesmen
Summary: What Would You Do If You Were Trapped And Thought To Be Alone? Lets See What Sasuke Does. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT WAS MY DREAM AND I WANTED TO SHARE IT WITH YOU!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Sasuke slowly opened his eyes- "Where Am I?" Sasuke Said. His Voice Echoed Endlessly. "Hello?"Sasuke Said -he looked around- He Was In A Small Room With A Fire Place And One Window And No Door But If You Opened The Window There Seemed To Be An Endless Hallway "Hello" A Sweet Voice Replyed "WHOS THERE?" Sasuke Shouted. The Voice Seemed To Come from The FirePlace. "U-Umm...Mister Your Scaring Me" Said The Voice. "SAY YOUR NAME!" Sasuke Shouted. "I'm Emma...But My Friends Call Me Hina-chan And If Theyre Mad They Call Me HinataDeservesMen" Said Emma. "Oh..." He Looked Away. -A Petite Girl With Flowing Lavender Hair Came Out From Behind The Fire Place- Her Hair was Shoulder-length and she wore a dress that looked like an antique Doll Would Wear It. It Was Black With White Bows Lining The Bottom And A Tiny Pearl Belt Tied Around Her Slim Waist. "Mister Man Are You Okay?" Said Emma. "Im Fine Sasuke Assured Her. "Are You Wondering Why Your Here?" Asked Emma. -Sasuke looked at her and nodded- "How Did You Know?" Sasuke Said. "...I Was Called Fourth To Protect You From The Dangers Here...But You Were Brought Here By Someones Wish For You Dead And Alone." Emma Said Sounding Although She Was Going To Cry. -Sasukes eyes Widened- "Dead" He Said In A Hushed Tone. "...Exactly" Emma Whispered. A Deep Silence Fell Over Them. "WAIT!" Sasuke Shouted. -Emma's Head Jolted Up- "Y-Yes?" Emma Asked. "How Could YOU Protect ME?" Sasuke Said Clearly Unhappy. -emma started to fidget- "Umm...i'll just show you..." Emma Said "God Im Gunna Regret This" Emma Sid To Noone In Particular. -Emmas eyes Started To Turn From Deap Cerulian To Pure White And Her Skin Was Paler Than Before- -Large Blood-Washed Wings Sprouted From Her Back- "...They Also Call Me The Angel Of Pure Death" She Sweetly Stated. -Sasuke Was Awestruck- "S-sorry" Mumbled Sasuke. -All Of A Sudden A Noise Was Heard- It Sounded Like 100,000,000 People All Getting In A Car Crash At Once. "STAY BACK!" Warned Emma. -Her Eyes Turned Blood Red And More Blood Was Piling On Her Wings- -Her Skin Was Now As White As Snow- "BACK FOUL BEAST!!!!!" Emma Shouted With A High Pitched Yet Scary Voice. -Something Crashed Throgh The Window- It Looked Like A Combination Of A Shark , Snake , Weasel , And Oger. "STAND BACK SASUKE!" Emma Screamed. -Emma Shut Her Eyes- -The Whole Room Turned Red-

-Sasuke Opened His Eyes And Looked Around- -To His Surprise He Was In The Saftey Of His Own Bed- "WTF!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Sasuke. "STFU SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Neji. (OH YEAH!!!!!) Sasuke Thought (I Fell asleep at a sleepover )

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I PUT MYSELF IN IT!!! YAY MYSELF!!!! I Feel Pretty Now


	2. SURPRISE ENDING THAT EXPLAINS ALOT

SURPRISE ENDING!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After That Sasuke Went Back To Trying To Kill Itachi And STILL Forgot To Thank That Little Girl Somehow. Little Did He Know Her Younger Sister Was…HINATA HYUUGA! The Little Girl with Shoulder Length Lavender Hair and Cerulean Eyes? Her? Yes. That Was Hinata's Older Sister. Somehow Though She Came To Kohona. She Looked Different Though…She Looked………Younger. Now She Was About The Same Age As Hanabi. Her Eyes Were Still a Pure White Color And Her Skin Was Still A Pale White Like A Ghost. She Was About 3'2" . She Was Only 67 Pounds And She Was DEFFINETELY a 42 D In Bra Size. She Was Petite But Fully Grown. And There She Was. Standing At The Kohona Gate. She Got MANY Warnings to Watch Out For Jiraya-sanin. –Kicho (Leader Of Sasuke's Fan club) Walked Up To Sasuke- -Kicho Batted Her Eyelashes- "Hello My Dearest Hottie" Kicho Said "STFU" Said Sasuke. "Huh?" Emma Said Startled As She Turned Around "OOF!!!" Emma said as she Was knocked to the ground. –Emma Started Coughing up blood- "Oh Sorry" Kicho said. "NOT!!!!" She Screamed-Emma Looked Up- She Looked Hurt And Sorrowed. –Emma Started To Cry- "Where's My Sissy???" Emma Said. "WHERE HINATA ONEE-CHAN!!?!??!?!?!?!" Emma Shouted. "Hinata onee-chan?'' Said Kicho Startled. "Y-You Mean .. That One?" Kicho Said Pointing To A GraveYard. –A Girl Was There Looking At A Grave- -The Girl Turned Around- "Hanabi-chan is that You?" Hinata Said ( FOOLED YA!!!!!!!!!!! ) -Emma Shook Her Head- "Me Elder Emma Onee-chan" Emma Said Proudly But Childishly. –Hinata Got Up And Ran To Emma- -Hinata Hugged Emma- -Sasuke Looked At The Grave Hinata Was Looking At- Sasuke Was Stunned . You See, The Grave…. Said "RIP Emma Hyuuga"

-Sasuke Looked At Why She Died- It Said "In The War Against The Sound Village Her Life Was Taken By Something That Looked Like A Weasel/Shark/Oger/Snake" At That Moment He Understood Everything.

The Truth: Sasuke Was On The Verge Of Death At The Sleepover And Refused To Tell The Others. He Dosed Off Still About To Die. Emma Was Already Dead And Served In A War. That Made Her A Guardian Angel. When He Was About To Die He Wound Up In The Hall Of The Sound Jail. That Is Where He Was. Since What Killed Her Attacked It Replayed. It Killed Her At The Same Place And With The Same Result. Someone else's life was spared. He Woke Up Because He Was Protected. Emma Fulfilled Her Goal To Protect Sasuke And Then She Just Wanted To See Her Sister One More Time. Her Original Attitude Was Fragile And Easily Broken, Which Explains The Old Doll Clothes. The Clothes She Wore Looked Like They Belonged To Something That Could Be Easily Broken And Fragile. Right Now She's Not Really There. Shes Just Being Imagined That She's There. But Everyone Can See Her. She Will Disapear And o Back To Protect Another Tommorow At Sundown, Because That Is The Time He Woke Up.

-Back To Normal- "Hinata?" Sasuke Said. "Hm?" Said Hinata. "When She Died What Did She Want?" Sasuke Asked Slowly "To Protect Even In Death….."Mumbled Hinata.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DIED!!!! NOOOOOOOO TTTT REVIEV PLEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
